


The embarrassment of many clients

by sever77



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Lapdance, M/M, Nicknames, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a stripper kenma discussion with essrambles made this thing happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Warming Up (Kenma/Kuroo)

Kenma was a stripper. There was nothing wrong with being a stripper. He got decent enough money from it. He knew these skills would become useful when bartering with any future boyfriends he got, for the last of the chocolates, for example, he could deliver a lapdance. As Akaashi came back, he mentioned how few people there were. Kenma had his plan; stick to the pole and slowly lose the shirt. As he walked purposefully on stage in his short shorts that offered most of his thighs, he nodded to Daichi who was already shirtless. Most of the attention should be on him, so Kenma should be alright just warming up. A few spins, up and down, lean in, wrap one leg around, everything seems to be working.

He saw a member of the crowd watching his- it wasn't even a performance yet. From his build, he should be into Daichi's anyway. A sensual slide to the bottom, back up and that guy was blushing, why was he blushing in a strip club? First-timers. He decided to put on a show for Mr. Freaky Hair. He lifted one leg as high as it would reach on the pole and slid it around until he thought it was right and secure enough, then he had his other leg in the air and his arms flourishing. He gazed into Freaky Hair's eyes and winked his 'That's not all my legs can do' wink. As he dismounted the pole he noticed Mr. Hair's bulge, it was quite a bulge, taking a large amount of fabric with it. He noticed Kenma staring and bashfully covered up, a virgin too then.

Daichi walked off to mild whooping, Kenma knew they'd all be watching him until Futakuchi walked out at the song change. _Phase two then_ , he thought. He slid his shirt off, messing up his hair before discarding it. The crowd would've laughed at his childish move if it wasn't for his mesmerising skin, pale enough to seem unreal. Then Futakuchi came out and Kenma returned to the pole, now in only his really short shorts. Mr. Freaky Hair stayed until he was off-stage and clapped the loudest as he left. He told Ennoshita about it as he prepared for his performance, the last one of the night. When he finished changing into his street clothes, the boy was no-where in sight. Thoughts of him stayed with Kenma through the rest of the week's performances.

 

 


	2. Welcome to the Gun Show (Dachi/Hinata)

Daichi liked showing off his body, he didn't have enough skills to use a pole properly but he could try if paid enough. Luckily, today he'd been requested by 'The Little Ball of Excitement with Eccentric Hair' as Ennoshita had put it. This time, he was to let the little guy look at his muscles all over and, if he promised to pay double, let him touch. He specifically said not to use the oil he sometimes sees him in on stage, so he might be one to prefer realism. In that case he'd like the chest hair. Unless he doesn't. Ennoshita forced him out of the room, towards 'Shōyō'. When he got to the room set aside, the little kid was marvelling at the chair. Daichi said his name and he looked up to see his hero in a stereotypical muscle man pose.

A shirtless Daichi later, he'd confessed that he wanted to try becoming a stripper, but didn't really have a body for it. Now Daichi was inspecting his body to find something good to say about it. He told him about Kenma, when that didn't get any reaction, he regretfully resorted to the customers' nickname for him, pudding head. Shōyō said he'd seen what he could do, but didn't think it was as impressive as Daichi.

“Your time's running out, do you want to get coffee when I'm off-duty?”

Shōyō mumbled something. When prompted, he repeated it, “Okay, Dad.” He stuck his tongue out.

He paid the extra and got to touch his abs, follow the hair to his waistband and reluctantly leave it, found the ridiculous muscles on his arms. Then he felt the back of his powerful legs. He got Daichi to turn around and show off his back. He moved his arms to make it ripple seductively. That was about all he could do with what he paid for, so he reluctantly left, clutching Daichi's number.

He was talking about it with Akaashi, who just had to do a private lapdance for a greasy old guy. Kenma was there to be offended when he was told he 'wasn't very impressive'. He told Daichi to give 'the short, orange haired twink' a slap. Then Futakuchi swung by just to hear “Daichi gave out his number” and started teasing him about it, saying he's got a date and telling him he'd have to tell them all the details when it's over.

 


	3. Boyfriend Strippers (Futakuchi/Ennoshita/Asahi)

Futakuchi was dating Ennoshita, it made for some interesting situations on-stage. They were going to go on together when Yahaba and Kenma came off, so they still had some time to themselves. Akaashi had just left the room with a knowing look to both of them, so Futakuchi started kissing his boyfriend everywhere. When the music stopped for a moment, Ennoshita stepped away from him, they had to go on. He high-fived Yahaba as they walked past and got started with the left pole, while Ennoshita took the right.

There was a tall guy, scary looking, Futakuchi thought he'd try to make him hard. He finished his twirl and tapped Ennoshita on his arm, more like squeezed his bicep, then gave him a solid kiss on the lips. There was cheering and that one guy was blushing, so soon? He took Ennoshita's pole while he undid his shirt buttons with sexual hips. They kissed, then the other shirt was off. The guy was crossing his arms and trying not to blush, cute. Ennoshita did his floorwork, the thing where he inched closer to the audience and offered his crotch, before falling backwards into a backflip. Futakuchi took his belt off, kissed his boyfriend hard, and they both took each other's trousers off, leaving them in matching bright blue boxer-briefs. Scary guy was getting hard, it looked like.

Ennoshita started grinding on him, he stretched his pleasure for the audience. Then, both with boners, they returned to the poles, breaking off to kiss whenever one of them leaned in. They got faster with the music until the song ended and it was time to change strippers.

They walked off, Futakuchi high-fived Yahaba again, he raised an eyebrow at their matching bulges, they just grinned. Futakuchi put some pants on then went out to find scary guy before he left, he gave him a single pelvic thrust when he was sure he could be seen, the guy blushed as expected. When asked for his name, he managed to get out “Asahi, and why do you have no shirt?” in a whisper. Futakuchi told him to ask for a special lapdance from 'Ennofuta' next time he was here. He walked back into the changing-slash-preparation-slash-stripper's room and hugged Ennoshita from behind. They started making out where they left off, when Kenma came in and sighed pointedly at them, he raised his middle fingers. Eventually Ennoshita broke off to get him a shirt. They made their way to their apartment, holding hands, kissing occasionally.

 


	4. Lapdance for the Paying Customer (Kenma/Oikawa)

Tōru was a regular and he jumped between strippers. That was all Kenma knew about the person who he had to perform a lapdance for. And that he requested that he started by wearing a tuxedo. It was too tight. He walked over to the room Tōru should be in and stood in the doorway with a cheesy pose, one seductive leg out. He got a smirk for his efforts. He smirked back as he loosened the bow tie. Kenma ran his tongue over his lip before approaching the seat, he teased an almost-kiss, peeling away from Tōru's face to turn around and present him with his butt. Normally people wouldn't want them to have many layers of clothing, he thought as he took the bow tie off, this client must be one of the ones that gets a thrill from each item less than when he walked in. He waved his butt in Tōru's face a bit before he started on the main part.

He took off another one of the clothes he had to get on earlier, he didn't know the names for them, he just called them all shirts. His lapdances weren't even very good, he was basically grinding poorly against him with slightly less clothes than before. Still, he was getting paid, so he turned so Tōru could see patches of his skin under the last 'shirt' and teased before taking it off. He rolled his hips in circles, now only wearing the trousers and his black underwear that happened to match the rest of the suit. The song finally ended and he gave a short macarena dance before Tōru could request a second. He chuckled. Kenma continued after a confirming nod, grinding purposefully this time, he was going to make his client hard before he even took off the trousers. Tōru let out a couple of stifled noises on the way that made Kenma wonder if any of the other lapdancers had gone this far; probably not. He took off the trousers and Tōru gasped at the sight of his thighs. He smirked. He wound the lapdance down to regretfully short bursts of friction before the song finished.

“What's the record for longest lapdance? Four songs by Akaashi? I got two out of Tōru.” He smirked at the other strippers while changing back into something for the stage. Police outfits? Since when did they need themes?

Daichi patted him on the back, “I barely got to half a minute before he gave me disgusted looks.” Futakuchi cackled.

“Your apprentice is waiting,” Kenma warned Daichi, “the twink-bottom, I saw him when I walked back.” Daichi made a face.

Kenma's time on the stage was made better by the grudging respect The Twink was giving him, thanks to Daichi's “You look more like him, you'd learn more from watching him” talk.

 


	5. Teaching a Customer how to Strip (Yahaba/Yaku)

Yahaba sighed as he walked onto the stage, he didn't really like the strip club atmosphere, but he was really good at it and liked having lustful eyes on him. Speaking of which, as he leaned into the pole, there was a particularly short guy in the front row, waving twenties around in an attempt to attract an errant crotch from him or Futakuchi. Yahaba pretended to be disinterested as he distracted Futakuchi from the audience. He kept it up, blocking his view as he walked seductively to the two notes and shed a layer of clothing appreciatively. Shorty's eyes lit up, like he had been hoping Yahaba would be the one to take his money.

After Futakuchi left, Shorty got another note out, yep, he definitely wanted Yahaba. He took it, then pulled him onto the stage, it was probably against the rules to get a client to strip, but he didn't really have anything to lose if he got fired.

“What's your name?” Yahaba manages to ask over the music.

“Morisuke.”

Akaashi walked out and frowned when he saw Morisuke on stage, but he kept to his routine, sticking to the pole until the rest of the stage was clear. The crowd was delighted to see an amateur stripping, especially when he just took his shirt off instead of teasing with it. Yahaba tried to teach him, making sure to address the crowd, so they could try it at home.

“It's all in the anticipation, you can't do much when you're already naked.”

He demonstrated by gyrating his hips as he inched his pants down, revealing his polka dot briefs. Morisuke nodded his head and tried. His pants were inched down by Yahaba's hands while he imagined he was spinning a hula hoop really slowly. But his boxer-briefs were the same black as his pants and no-one could see properly in the dim lighting but Yahaba.

“I, personally, like to have bright contrast to my outer pants, but lacy lingerie works one-on-one.”

He got Morisuke to step out of them his pants, but he didn't look sexy at all.

“If you work on it really hard, or are naturally good at it like me, you could get hired here. Now stay here to watch the professional Akaashi do his thing.”

Akaashi walked to the front and Yahaba helped Morisuke get back into his pants before walking off the stage.

Daichi was preparing to go on, and Ennoshita was just leaving for a private room.

“Got a client to strip, anyone want to hug me goodbye in case I get fired?”

Kenma looked impressed, “Do you think he'll come back, or become your fan?”

“No clue, he was wearing black boxer-briefs with black pants, so it was a bit of a disappointment.”

Daichi gave him a stern hug. Yahaba cackled.


End file.
